A Broken Caskett
by Guarding My Castle
Summary: Something else is happening in Castle's life. Someone is trying to kill him and take his fortune. Add to that, Kate gets a job offer. Will they break apart or stay together
1. Chapter 1

******This is just another end of season thought for me **  
Here I go again. I will be so glad when we finally see what really happens in the finale then I can delete all my junk.

**As usual. This show is the property of Marlow, ABC, Disney and not me**  
**The players all belong to Marlow, ABC and Disney** **and not me**

**Just so you know, if it belonged to me, I would tell you how it all ends.**  
**So vote for me to be the show runner. Oh never mind. This is not a democracy**

* * *

Richard Castle walks into the 12th precinct and steps up to Beckett's desk but she is not there. He walks to the break room looking for her only to run into her partners Ryan and Esposito.

"Hey guys, where's Kate?"

Ryan seems to have a painful look on his face then Esposito answers "She's in the conference room with some guys from Washington"

"OH" Castle responds then turns toward the room

"Castle!" Ryan responds "She is meeting with the group who are offering her a job"

Castle turns back facing the conference room then back to the other two detectives "I know and I think she is planning on taking the job"

"What do you mean bro? How? Why? You think she is leaving us?" Esposito asks

"Yeah I do. We talked about it last night and it is too great an offer for her to turn down. It is an advancement that she has to take. Guys, this is a fantastic job offer for her"

Castle looks at the conference room again then back to the two partners

"Look working with you two has been wonderful for her, but now that she is no longer tied to her mother's case, she can spread her wings and move onward and upward."

"So, Rick, you moving with her?"

Castle looks at the conference room window again. "No. She did not mention anything about me being part of her life after she goes to DC."

The two detectives make a quick glance to each other then Esposito says

"Castle. Man you worked too hard to get to be here with her. Why are you thinking that she wants you to go?"

"This gives her a chance to grow like never before"

"Castle, please don't finish it like this. She needs you. You have changed our girl so much. Before you came along, she never had any fun. Now we see a new Beckett"

"Guys, she never discussed with me the offer or that she needs me or even indicated I join her, so I think I know where this all stands for us now. In fact she has become the most independent woman. I think that I have ever met. I will still be proud that I have known her. But now I am only a distraction"

Esposito tries to stop Castle "Bro! I know you must be hurting. At least you will still have the rest of us as friends you know?"

Castle smiles "Even without the Ferrari? Look guys I need to go. I'll talk to you later" He gets on the elevator and exits the building

The two detectives look in the direction of the elevator and as the doors close Ryan gets a funny look on his face "What did he mean without the Ferrari?"

* * *

Lanie Parish is finishing up on her latest autopsy when she hears the familiar voice of Richard Castle "Morning Lanie"

"Hey writer boy. What you up to? And why are you here today with out your girlfriend?"

"First off, I wanted to tell you how great it has been working with you and how much you have taught me. And secondly I will be gone for a while and just wanted to tell you goodbye"

"What do you mean goodbye? You can't be leaving. You have to be here for Kate"

"Oh, yeah, Her?"

"What do you mean? HER? Castle that is no tone to use when talking about your girlfriend"

"Lanie, if she's not my girlfriend anymore I guess I can leave right?"

"Richard Castle! What are you saying? Not your girlfriend anymore?"

"Lanie. A lot has happened. A lot! One of the things is that Kate is taking a job in DC and moving there without me"

"What? She never said a word to me about a job offer. When did this happen? Who for in DC? And what do you mean without you?"

"Lanie, she has been offered a great position with Homeland and it requires her to move. They are all at the precinct right now and I think they are finalizing it as we speak."

"OK but she wants you to go right?"

"No. I asked about me moving there and she gave me a song and dance about me having to stay here for Alexis and my mother. So that told me everything is needed to know about how she really feels about US. I must be the only one in this relationship that thought it was US."

"Oh Sweetie. I am so sorry. I thought you two were for always."

"Yeah. Me too. But anyway I wanted to come by and see you before I leave town"

"Where are you going?"

"Right now I am headed to the Hamptons. I will spend some time there. Then I'm not sure where I will go after that. There is a lot more happening in my life than just Kate and me"

"What about Martha and Alexis. I thought you said Kate told you that you needed to be there for them?"

Castle looks out the window of the autopsy room before he answers"They are going to be gone from my life for a while right now too"

"Wait a minute! What do you mean they are gone too? Gone where?"

"Mother took a part in a summer musical series. They leaves tomorrow and will be gone until fall. They will be performing all over the US and Canada. Three nights a week and two shows on Saturday and Sunday. We might get to talk on the phone once in a while."

"And Alexis?"

"She got in to Stanford this summer and is moving there for summer school and will stay until regular classes start up in the fall. With her at least she knows how to Skype"

"OH sweetie. I am so sorry all this is falling apart around you. Go talk to Kate. Let her know you need her"

"Lanie. I do need her but she doesn't need me however. So I need to go now. I promise that I will keep in touch"

Castle wraps his arms around the ME and with tears in both of their eyes he gives her a gentle kiss on the cheek.

:Lanie. I have grown to love all of you guys"

He turns and walks out the door to the corridor

"We love you too writer boy"

* * *

Katherine Beckett is finishing up with her meeting with Homeland Security. She is still not completely on board with their offer there are some tiny details to work on.

"Gentlemen. I do appreciate this job offer you have made me. But there is a lot of information that I need to consider before accepting the position"

"Detective, we don't make these type positions available that often. We really want you to fill the opening that is there. You were and are our first choice here. This will be a tremendous advancement for you."

"I am aware of this and again I must think on this before I can give you my decision but I have someone very important to me that I must consult. Let me get back to you no later than tomorrow"

"Very well Ms. Beckett. We will await your decision"

Everyone leaves the conference room except Kate. Ryan and Esposito notice that Beckett has stayed behind and they walk to the door. When she sees them she motions for the two to come on in

"Hey guys. I guess you heard about the job offer I have on the table?"

Esposito glances at Ryan who finally speaks "Yeah, we did"

"Guys it would be a tremendous advancement for me and I am really tempted to take it"

"Yeah we know" Esposito answers but there is obviously disappointment in his voice

"Javi. What's wrong? You don't act like you are happy for me"

"I am very happy for your promotion. I am…well we are just…"

"Espo? What is going on? You act like I just kicked your pet"

"Well you kind of did kick our mascot"

"What are you saying?"

"I guess you and Castle are history now?"

"History? What do you mean history?"

"He came to say goodbye to us"

"Good bye? Why is he telling you good bye?"

"He told us that you are moving to DC and he can't stand staying here without you in his life"

Beckett gets a shocked look on her face "

"What did he say guys?"

"He said you are moving to DC and you are going to go without him"

"No. That's not how I meant it."

Beckett takes her phone out of her pocket and dials Castle's number. After just one ring it goes to voice mail. She is very sure that he refused her call. She looks up Alexis' number and it rings several times until it goers to voicemail. She must be in class. In desperation she looks up Rick's agent, Paula and punches the button

After the first ring "Paula"

"Paula, its Kate. Have you heard from Rick?"

"Not since I talked to him this morning. Why?"

Beckett is not comfortable in discussing her personal life with Rick's agent "He came by the station this morning and I was in a meeting so I didn't get to talk to him. Then after he left I have not been able to reach him. Do you know where he is?"

There is a long pause on the other end of the phone before Paula responds "So. You haven't talked to him today?"

"No. Why?"

"He didn't tell you what happened?"

"No Paula. I have not seen him since last night. What happened that he didn't tell me about? I need to know"

Paula's answer causes tears to appear in Beckett's eyes then a river of emotions pours down from her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Richard Castle has left the office of the medical examiner and returned to his car. Just as he climbs into the seat, his cell phone rings. Caller ID says 'Kate Beckett'. He takes the phone and hits the ignore button. He cannot talk to her right now. He starts the engine of the sports car and peels out on the street heading in the general direction of his loft.

He is planning to go there and pack a few things, leave a letter for Kate and then head out to the ocean and spend time on his private beach and lick his wounds and try to make some sense of where he will go from here.

Richard Castle's entire world has just crashed down on his head. Not just one thing has happened. But virtually his entire world has collapsed. That comfortable, warm, happy world that once surrounded him is now gone

His girlfriend! Not just any girlfriend. Katherine Beckett! The one woman he tried to get close to for over four years. The one and only woman he actually pursued and had to fight for is now heading to another city. She is taking a job in that city. Moving away and not wanting him to go and be with her there.

His mother, who has been a constant resident in his home for many years, is going to be gone on the road with her acting company for three long months

His only daughter who also has been a source to keep him well grounded prior to Beckett's arrival, is going to the other side of the continent for higher education. He might now see her for only a few weeks a year.

So with all this happening in Castle's life, what else can go wrong today?

The final straw for the day comes from Paula. The last in the line of the day's injuries He gets a call from his agent to tell him that his publisher has decided that his publishing contract is being cancelled and they will no longer be his publisher. In the beginning he had trouble finding a publisher, but once they became partners they were a team. Now after more than two dozen books, they have fired him and are no longer going be releasing the works of Richard Castle.

When Paula tries to determine why this is happening, all she can find out is that there seems to be someone claiming Richard Castle plagiarized this other person's work and that the idea for the entire Nikki Heat series was stolen from an outline this other person penned some 10 years before. And if Black Pawn did not pull support from Castle, then the other author would demand all profits from the sale of Nikki Heat. Additionally, this third party is demanding all monies already paid to Richard Castle be returned and given to this other author along with unspecified damages.

Paula had quickly calculated that if this were to happen, Richard Castle will be totally bankrupt

Castle turns the corner only a few blocks from the entrance to the garage of his building, he hears the sound and feels the shaking that all automobile drivers fear. A tire blowout. He feels himself loosing control of the Ferrari as he spins 180 degrees and ends up facing the wrong way on the street. He manages to control the vehicle long enough to bring the high performance machine to a safe stop.

Only after he shuts off the engine does he realize how close he came to hitting a woman and her two small children waiting on the curb.

He closes his eyes, leans his head back against the head rest. He is only there for about 2 minutes when he hears the sound of a police officer demanding that he move his car out of the street because he is blocking the road.

Castle opens his eyes to see one of the many fine uniformed officers he has met over the years while shadowing Beckett

"Oh, hello Mr. Castle. I did not know that was you. Are you OK?"

"Yes. I am fine thank you. I just had a blowout. Scared the crap out of me though"

"It will do that, but looking at he wheel, this is more than just a blowout, it looks like it damaged the wheel and break drum also. This car will not be drivable even if we replace the tire. You are going to need a tow."

Castle gets out of the car and looks at the wheel himself. Castle responds "I see that. Let me call a wrecker"

He takes his cell phone out of his pocket and calls the dealership. After answering a list of questions, they agree to send a wrecker to pick up the car. Castle advises the officer that a wrecker will be there in about 30 minutes to get the vehicle. The officer tells Castle that he will stay close by to make sure no one bothers the car if Castle wants to go ahead and catch a cab to head on home.

Castle thanks the officer and tells him that he only lives a short distance away and he will walk home. Castle turns back to the sidewalk and begins his journey back to his loft.

During his walk, he is thinking about Kate and is hoping that Beckett does not beat him back there. He was planning to get his things and head out to the Hamptons before Kate even knew he was gone. But now, depending on when she finishes her meeting with Homeland Security, she might be there waiting right now. He just has no idea.

During this walk, he starts considering his options.

One she beats him there and is waiting. He could just call a car service and have them pick him up on the curb wherever he is and go ahead and take him to the Hamptons. He really does not need to take anything with him.

Two He beats her there and gets a few things and leaves from the loft

Three She has already come and gone taking her stuff, leaving his key and he can take his time in leaving.

A block away from the accident, he turns a corner and finds himself in front of a book store. Not just any store, but a very special book store. The book store where he and Kate met again after that terrible summer they were apart. That horrible, heartbreaking time after she had been shot. When she almost died in his arms. He can't help but stop and look in the window. He looks at all the books displayed there. Sure enough he sees that his books are still prominently displayed in the window.

After a few moments of browsing, his eyes change focus and in the reflection of the store front window he sees the swing set across the street in the park. That swing where he heard her confession about walls and what it would take to tear them down. His promise to help tare her barrier down.

He turns around and instead of continuing his walk home he crosses the street into the park. He passes the nannies and mothers with their children in tow. He walks beyond the playground monkey bars and see saw. He settles himself on the swing located past all the other equipment. The same seat on the same swing he occupied not that long ago.

He relives that conversation he had with her. The conversation in subtext that gave him hope that there was a chance for him and her to come together. The promises he made to himself that day and over the course of the next nine months to watch over her and not let her get killed because of her mother's case. The path that drew them closer each day through, each case until that fateful day. The conversation, the confession, the fight, the promise of love, the break up.

The reconciliation, the hot all night session that followed between them in his room. The months of joy that has been this bubble.

Then the bubble burst this morning during a brief conversation at breakfast

He blames himself for this. These breakups were always his fault. He feels the first two marriages were his fault. And losing Kate is his fault. He knew that he should have been more open to Kate. He knew she wanted more from him than just sex. He wanted more too. A lot more. Just everything got tied up in sub text.

He looks off in the distance and sees no future for himself. He planned a future with Kate. But he just failed on one small part of that future plan

He never told Kate about his plans. I guess he is too late. It is all over now.

Then a voice beside him wakes him from his trance

"Mind if I join you" Beckett says while pointing to the empty swing beside Rick

Castle looks up to Kate. He motions with his hand for her to sit down. She can see he has tears in his eyes

Castle thinks to himself I guess it's time we should have this talk. This difficult Talk" That talk that he had been avoiding .But the reasons he has avoided this discussion is not anything that Kate Beckett thinks it is.

She thinks that Rick is avoiding commitment. Or maybe he is avoiding admitting issues about his previous marriages. Is he blaming himself for those previous failures? Maybe he is actually the one to blame for why they failed. None of those things are going affect the outcome of this conversation

She is not going to let him out of having this talk now. Straight talk. No sub text. No avoiding the subject She has made sure that even a body drop. A train wreck, a building collapse, or even an earthquake will not stop this meeting of hearts to happen. He has sidestepped this for too long.


	3. Chapter 3

The uniformed police officer waiting with Richard Castle's Ferrari is looking at the damaged right front tire and wheel when he notices something unusual. It appears that there is a hole thru the wheel and into the brake drum. Upon closer examination he determines that it is in fact a bullet hole.

Knowing that Castle is working with the homicide detectives, the officer calls on the radio and asks to have a detective from the 12th precinct to come down and look at the vehicle before he will allow the wrecker to pick up the car. He reaches a detective Kevin Ryan who questions why is homicide being asked to look at the car. When the officer tells Ryan that the car belongs to Richard Castle, Ryan tells him that he will be there in 10 minutes.

In less than 10 minutes a cruiser pulls up beside the red sports car. The two detectives quickly jump out of the car and start looking at the suspect wheel. Ryan turns to the uniformed officer "Where is Castle?"

"He left about 15 minutes ago and said he was walking home. I was waiting for the wrecker when I noticed what looked like a bullet hole" Pointing to the damaged wheel

"I called his cell and it went straight to voice mail. We need to try to find him." Ryan states

Esposito has been bent down looking at the wheel closely "Yes, there is definitely a bullet hole in the wheel. Someone took a shot at Castle. We need CSU down here now."

Ryan tells the uniform "Contact your sergeant and have officers start looking for Castle between this location and his loft" Pointing in the direction of Castle's home

The officer calls on his radio and advises the station about what is happening there.

Esposito takes Ryan aside "Hey bro this was a real attempt on Castle's life. Do you think this is what Castle meant when he said something about 'without the Ferrari'? He knew there was a threat?"

"I don't know. We need to call Beckett and let her know about this"

"I don't know Kevin. When she left the station, she said that she was turning her phone off and for us to not try to call but that she will get back to us later after whatever it is she is working on. And with all the other stuff going on with her, we need to just work this on our own. But we do need to let the captain know that we are on this"

"Got it" Ryan responds then he turns and takes his phone out to call the station and advise Captain Gates about the case and see if she wants to try to contact Beckett and let her know

* * *

Kate Beckett and Rick Castle are both sitting on the swing set that they both occupied together so many months ago. The last time they were here they resolved so many issues? Actually nothing got settled. No issues were resolved. Only more sub text and innuendo.

Neither of these two can gather the courage to say how they really feel about this relationship.

For a relationship that started off on a rocky cliff that could have fallen to its death before it even had a chance to begin, it has come a long way. From total and complete disgust on her side toward him and total lust of her on his side. Then thru danger, tests of loyalty, jealousy, envy, trust, protection, friendship then finally love.

Yeah! This one has come full circle. But now it appears that they have returned to that rocky cliff where it can fall either way or create a large chasm separating the two of them from each other forever.

Both are just staring off in the distance without either saying anything.

But at least right now, SHE wants to know where it is headed. She has asked before without an answer. Today she is demanding an answer.

"Rick? Where are we going?"

"It appears YOU are going to Washington and I am staying here. Or I am staying somewhere. I may have nowhere to stay"

With a definite questioning look on her face "What do you mean, Nowhere To Stay? You have the loft or the Hamptons"

Castle looks away from Kate for a moment then answers her "Paula called this morning. I am being sued for plagiarism over Nikki Heat and Paula says if the person wins, I am bankrupt."

There is shock on Beckett's face "Sued? You invented Nikki after following me. How can anyone claim you stole their idea?"

"Evidently there are some documents this person has that are certified and dated that he had the idea about a New York police detective. He called her Natalie and the outlines look very similar to mine. The legal team at Black Pawn says he will win if we try to go to court."

"Castle. Why didn't you tell me about this before now?"

"I didn't think it would go anywhere. I knew you were Nikki Heat and no one else was following you so I just thought the lawyers would make it all go away. I guess I thought wrong. Anyway Kate, you don't need to worry about me anymore. You have your new job with your new life in DC. Without me"

"Castle! What are you talking about? I never said that I was going anywhere without you"

"Last night when we were talking about the job offer and how it was in Washington, I said I could move there because I can write anywhere and you said and I quote 'You shouldn't move there. Martha and Alexis are here and they need me here for them' unquote. I assume your plan is to move there without me. So I guess this is over. We're done!"

"Castle! That is not how I meant it. I was only saying you don't have to move. I may not take the job. I may not want to move. I may not have to move. I may want to work from New York."

"Kate. The job is in DC. They are headquartered in DC. They work from DC. It is not a good fit for an agent to stay in New York and try to function in DC."

Beckett changes her focus from Castle to some object across the park from them

"Rick the only reason I even talked to them was because…" she tries to consider her next words carefully "I don't know where we are going. You and me in our relationship"

Her gaze returns to Castle's face "Where are we going Rick? Am I just some fun distraction for you? Is it just because we have great sex together? What?"

Hurt is present on Castle's face as he turns to respond "Kate I will admit that after that first case we worked together, I thought you were going to be a challenge. And a challenge I was going to win. And then I would move on. Well it didn't work out that way did it?"

Beckett is listening intently

"Kate I fell for you. I don't know when but I did. I fell hard. I wanted to see you every day. I wanted to bring you coffee. I enjoyed solving the cases with you. I wanted to learn from you. I wanted to protect you. I wanted to love you. And I did. I fell in love with you, but when I finally did, you were with someone else and I was not going to cause the breakup. So I decided to wait for my chance"

Castle takes a deep breath "But I was scared"

"Scared of commitment?" Beckett questions

"No. I was scared I was going to run you off"

"Run me off? How…why would you run me off?"

"The old Richard Castle was here just for fun. Use women and move on. That was the reputation. The Richard Castle that fell in love with Kate Beckett is a different guy"

Beckett is listening intently to this

"Kate. I want children with you. I want you to be my wife. I want to marry you. I want to grow old with you"

Kate is shocked at the boldness of his statement

"Castle. I am not the first woman you proposed marriage to. Why are you acting like this is so different?"

"Kate. Do you remember when I took you to the Hamptons that first time and you asked me about other women getting the 'tour'? I told you that 'None of them were you'?"

"Yeah"

"When I say 'None of them were you, I mean Meredith was not you. Gina was not you."

Then after a short pause "And Kyra was not you"

This confession brings tears to Kate's eyes. She knows that Meredith, being the mother of his child, holds that special place for him and Gina maybe a little less. But to compare Kate to Kyra, the woman that Castle had called "The one that got away" changes everything

"Castle, why is it you have not said any of these things before now?"

"Like I said. I am afraid I will run you off."

Before Kate can respond they hear voices of friends yelling to get their attention

Ryan is running toward the pair "Beckett, Castle come with us" as he points toward the cruiser that has actually pulled into the park. He basically forces the pair into the back seat of the car and they drive off the playground


	4. Chapter 4

After being thrown in the back seat of Ryan's cruiser, Beckett and Castle start asking questions.

Beckett is first "OK guys! What's going on? Why the rush to dump us in the back seat? And where are we going?"

Esposito looks over the seat to the couple in the back "There is someone trying to kill writer boy here and we don't like dealing with the extra paperwork. So we thought we might just pick you up and take you to a safe house"

Castle is in shock "Kill me? Why me? Who's trying to kill me? What did I do?"

"My thinking is someone is pissed at you for dumping Beckett" Ryan quips from behind the wheel

"Very funny" Beckett responds "Really guys what is going on?"

Esposito continues "Rick, the Ferrari's front tire was shot out. The wheel has a bullet hole in it all the way to the brake rotor. So someone is trying to kill you"

"But why? I haven't done anything to anyone to warrant me being shot at. Well at least not lately"

Kate looks over to Rick "Well, based on what has happened the last 24 hours I might consider it"

Castle gives Kate a smirk

Esposito continues his questioning "Castle. Has anything unusual happened recently that might connect to anyone wanting you dead or at least severely injured?"

"No Javi, I can't think of anyone I have angered. At least mad enough to hurt me"

"Rick. What about the law suit you told me about?" Kate asks

"Oh that's just business. I need to talk to the lawyers to see about getting that handled"

Ryan looks over to the back seat "What law suit? Who is suing you and about what?"

"It has to do with publishing rights. Someone is claiming to have come up with the Nikki Heat idea about five years before I did and is claiming I stole his idea. That's all"

Ryan responds "Well that is just stupid. We were all here when you dreamed up Nikki. We know the whole story behind the character. How you came up with her and how the real crimes in the book actually happened. We were there with you while you wrote them"

"I know guys, but in a court room even real life events can be twisted around to make it sound different than what really happened. Consider how I have to mask real crimes so no one can trace my fiction story back to the real event it was written about. A good lawyer can take my fiction story and make it sound like some else's fiction story."

Esposito turns back "So, who is this guy that's suing you?"

"Jerry somebody. Darnell I think why?"

"He might think that by eliminating you, he has a better chance of winning his case" Ryan states "We might just look into this guy. But for now, we are taking you to a safe house until we can get more information on who is trying to kill you"

"Where ever you take Castle, I'm going with him" Beckett comments

Castle looks over to Beckett "Kate, you need to let the guys take care of me while you go finish up arranging for your new job" Then Castle turns his head and looks out the window

Beckett grabs Castle's chin and pulls him around to face her. She leans into his ear and in a whisper that only Castle can hear "Rick. I love you and I am not going anywhere without you"

Ryan and Esposito get Castle and Beckett settled in the hotel that is being used as a safe house. They order two teams as a protection detail for the pair. Ryan gets the information from Castle as to how contact Paula.

Upon their return to the station, the captain calls Ryan and Esposito into her office.

"Gentlemen, what do we have?"

"Sir, the damage to the car was definitely done by a bullet but the slug was too damaged to get any ballistics and there is not enough to get the caliber, but looking at the hole it was at least a 9mm" Esposito answers

"I am looking into the lawsuit angle to see if this might have any connection" Ryan adds

"Do either of you have any idea who might want to kill Mr. Castle?"

Esposito thinks for just a moment "Some times we have seen crazed fans want to act out against the character. Several years ago a Castle fan blew up Beckett's apartment because he thought she really was Nikki Heat. Maybe a crazed fan is after Castle for the same reason. They think he is really Jamison Rook"

"Well keep me informed on any breaks in the case"

"Yes sir" the two detectives respond together as they leave the office

Once back to their desks, Ryan tells Esposito he is going to follow the lawsuit path. Ryan sits at his desk and calls Paula

The phone rings only one time "Paula"

"Paula this is Kevin Ryan at the 12th precinct"

"Yes, I remember you. How are you?"

"I would be better if someone was not trying to kill our favorite mystery writer"

"Kill? Someone is trying to kill Richard?"

"Yes there was an attempt on his life this morning and I am trying to chase down leads. I understand there is a lawsuit against him?"

"That right. I am surprised he mentioned that. It is really serious. Why are you asking?"

"We follow up on every lead we get. Any little thing might bring us to the suspect. What can you tell me about this suit?"

"Detective Ryan, I am walking into a meeting right now. Let me have my assistant send the information to you. Call her and tell her tell her want you need and she will e-mail it to you. Do you have the office number?"

"Yes, Castle gave me that. Let me review the information and if I need anything else I will call you. Thanks"

"Good. Luck detective and let me know if there is anything else I can do"

Ryan hangs up and calls Paula's office and gets the assistant to send the lawsuit information over.

In the mean time Esposito has been on the phone with CSU about the car "Ryan, this is interesting. CSU found a bug in Castle's car. Under the front wheel well. It was a GPS tracker. Who ever this is they are serious about finding him and taking him out."

"So there is a real threat out there on our buddy's life?"

"It would look that way"

Ryan's computer chimes with an inbound e-mail. Kevin looks his screen "Here is the lawsuit information" He reads over it briefly

"Hey, Espo, I just ran the plaintiff on the lawsuit against Castle"

"Yeah?"

"He doesn't exist"

"What?"

"He does not exist. No DL no social security. The address he lists is a public mail box."

"OK Ryan, lets go talk to the lawyer. Then we can go check out the public mail box."

"Got it"

Both detectives get up head out to the elevator

When they arrive at the listed address of the law firm of Lawson, Bradford and Thomas they discover a low end office building that rents secretarial suites. The type place where you rent a single office and the suites service provides a receptionist with answering service, conference room and common use facilities such as coffee room and rest room facilities

Once inside Detective Ryan identifies himself and asks for Charles Lawson. The receptionist gets a sad look on her face.

"I am sorry detectives. Mr. Lawson was found dead this morning in his home. We just got the phone call a couple of hours ago. They say he was murdered"

Esposito asks "What is his address?"

The receptionist opens an address file and gives them the information. Ryan notes the details while Esposito tells the lady "We need to look in this office"

The receptionist gives them a key to open the office door. The two detectives walk down the corridor to the room only to find the door already ajar. Pulling their weapons, they cautiously enter to find the single room office has been tossed. Drawers open and files thrown all over the floor.

Ryan takes out his phone and calls for CSU to get there and start processing the room. Then he calls the precinct and finds out that the murder has already been assigned to Detective Karpowski. He dials her to let her know what is going on and that there seems to be some connection to Castle and the attempt on his life earlier that morning.

Esposito has come back in the room just as Ryan hangs up. "Hey Bro. You need to see something"

Esposito takes Ryan to a secure room near the rear of the building. Esposito tells Ryan that the receptionist told him that the lawyer had become very nervous about one of his clients and had a new video camera system installed just two days ago. Inside the room are a monitor and controller. There were three cameras installed in the tiny office along with a microphone. Esposito had replayed the last 24 hours.

"This is yesterday at noon" Esposito says as he hits the play button

"OH MY GOSH! Is that who I think it is in the office?" Ryan asks

Esposito responds "I think now we know who is after Castle and why"


	5. Chapter 5

**Before anyone sends me hate mail and tells me that my story is not canon.**  
**I know it is not. My stories are for fun. They are all AU**

**I also know this chapter is very short, but I am dealing with stuff and I just wanted to get this**  
**little bit out for grabs**

* * *

Richard Castle is looking around the hotel room they have been placed in. This is a typical suites type guest room. Living area with small kitchenette. Bath room off of the hallway into the bedroom with a queen bed.

Beckett has just walked out of the bed room and has returned to the living area. "I will call Lanie and have her bring me some clothes."

"Ryan will be bringing me some later today" Castle comments as he is looking around the room. He steps over to the couch in the living room "This couch turns into a bed. I'll take the couch and you can sleep on the bed"

Heartbreak is written all over Kate's face on that comment "Rick. Are you really breaking up with me? That's the way you are acting? Is that what you really want?"

"You tell me Beckett? This is definitely something I didn't want to happen but then I'm not the one who secretly went on an interview in another city while not telling anyone you had even been asked about a job. Not even your boyfriend. An interview for a job that will separate you and me forever"

Walking up closer to Castle "Rick I am not leaving you. I have no intention of us breaking up. It was never my intent to hurt you in any way. I didn't even think I had a chance for this job"

"You did have a chance. A good chance for it and I assume that they have officially offered it to you. Right?"

She looks down at her feet before responding "Yes. They did" she looks up to see hurt all over Castle's face "But I told them I had someone very important I had to talk to first. And that someone is you"

"But you are planning on taking the job. Am I right?"

"Castle it's more complicated than that"

"What is more complicated? You taking the job or trying to keep our relationship going? You move to DC. One or the other of us flies each weekend to visit. First I fly to DC then you fly to New York. We do that each week end for a while. Then, one day you have an assignment in Denver, so we miss a week end. Later you have to go to Portland. Then it becomes harder to make the trip. You had a long week at work and you are tired. Next I have a book signing in California and we miss another week end. You have a staff meeting. One morning you wake up and it is just too much trouble to make the trip to see each other. We finally drift apart"

He stops talking for a moment and just looks at Kate

"Kate. I want you to understand something. There is no way I would ever stop you from taking a job like this. You spent. What one third of you life submerged in your mother's case? That focus kept you from advancing inside the department. I'm not going to stop your advancement now. If that great job requires us to no longer be US, I don't want you to wake up next to me in bed and hating me for staying here thinking I forced you to not take the job. If this is the end of us, then it is what it is"

"But Rick I need you to be in my life. This" pointing between them "is important"

Castle does not comment

Kate is trying her best to not let her tears flow down her face. She walks away from Castle before stopping and turning around "Rick you said something out on the swings"

"What?"

"You said that you wanted me to know that none of the other women were me"

"What about it?"

"You named Meredith and Gina and then you added Kyra to the list."

"Yes I did"

"You once described her to me as the one that got away."

Castle stares at Kate before acknowledging "Yes"

"Usually that means that no one would be able to replace that loss in your heart right?"

Castle just looks at Beckett and shakes his head yes once more

"So are you telling me that I have filled that void?"

"You did." Ricks turns toward the couch before continuing "But now I have a new void"

"Rick. Please talk to me about this. We can't keep avoiding the elephant in the room. I need to know if what we have is real. You said out there that you wanted to have children with me right?"

"I believe that was my exact words. I also said it want to marry you"

"Is that a real proposal?"

But Before Castle can answer a voice comes from the front entry way by the door. Neither Castle nor Beckett even heard the sound of the door opening. Not even the key opening the lock

"Oh now isn't this just so sweet. Are you two lovebirds having a little spat?"

Beckett reaches for her gun but the man is already holding a 9mm at the pair.

"Detective, I believe you will loose is you even try."


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan and Esposito enter the 4th floor of the precinct. They immediately head to the captain's office. Captain Gates is at her desk on the telephone with someone downtown. She sees the two detectives approach and waves them in

"I don't care who told you that. I said I need two teams to focus on this case and nothing else right now."

She listens then says "Look I have my lead detective and her civilian consultant in danger. The person after them has in the past been able to defeat every security system and precaution that he has encountered"

After a brief pause "Fine but I want the best people you have on this. Good. Let me know when you can have them deployed and then get back to me"

Gates hangs the phone up and looks up to the two men

"Downtown doesn't want to put more than one team at our disposal, so we will have to fill in with uniforms. Do you have anyone on them right now?"

"Yes. We have a pair of uniforms stationed in the hotel." Ryan answers

"The captain continues "Were you able to get any information from the attorney's office?"

Esposito responds "No Sir. The computer was missing and therefore all the electronic files are gone and we have not located where he hid any paper files. This guy was scared of something or someone"

Ryan continues "But the secretary for the office suites said that Lawson had an assistant that came in once or twice a week "referring to his notes "A Beth Chapman. We got an address on her and we have uniforms trying to locate her and bring her in"

"Very good gentlemen. Keep me informed"

Both men acknowledge and leave her office then walk back out to the bull pin.

Ryan's phone rings "Ryan. Great! Bring her up." Turning to his partner "Beth Chapman just came in downstairs. She heard we were looking for her"

The two detectives walk to the elevator to await their visitor. The elevator door opens and a slender, medium build lady with dark eyes and hair exits the doors.

"Ms. Chapman?" Ryan asks

"Yes. Are you detective Ryan or Esposito?"

Esposito smiles "I am detective Esposito. This is detective Ryan. Thank you so much for coming down. Please follow us to the conference room."

The three enter the room and sit down at the table. "Ms. Chapman, we are investigating the murder and of Mr. Lawson. We understand you were his assistant?"

"Yes, I worked part time for him. I heard about his death. That is horrible. Do you know who did it?"

"No. Right now we are trying to put pieces together about any of his clients or acquaintances. Do you have any idea who might want to hurt him?"

"No! He was a really nice man. I was only there a few hours a week. I am going to law school and he offered me a part time job as an assistant. Didn't pay a lot, but he gave me real life education. But I didn't see all of his clients, just the ones he had me dealing with."

"We have been looking for his paper files, but we have not located them. Do you know where he kept them?" Ryan is taking notes

"He kept files at one of those private storage lockers. You know the ones with air control to keep the stuff cool. I don't remember which one. In fact I don't remember him telling me where. I just know the mentioned going to the storage locker a few times to either get or put back paperwork."

"When he left to go to the storage place, was he gone very long?" Ryan questions

"No. Actually he normally was only out about 15 minutes"

"That means it was very close by. That helps." Esposito says to Ryan

Ryan then asks "We have not been able to find his computer either. Did he use a lap top or desk computer?"

"Laptop. He always had it with him in his briefcase"

"We did not find his briefcase. Can you describe it?"

"Yes. Plain brown had a flap. It was really worn out You know like the one's in the paper chase. He was really attached to that pouch. He said he had it since law school."

"The killer might not have thought that old pouch was important." Esposito says to Ryan

"I'll have CSU look again for that pouch" Ryan notes

Esposito continues with the witness "Do you think all of his information is on that computer?"

"No. He said all the important stuff was kept on the server"

"Server?" The two look at each other "we did not find a server or where a server might be in the office. Do you know where it was?"

"Well actually, it was not a real server. I mean it was not a box at the office. He kept all the computer files on one of those outside services. You know. The cloud, off site storage…Oh yeah it was called 'My Mirror'. That's the name. 'My Mirror'. He kept all his files on that web site."

Ryan gets up and excuses himself while he goes out to his desk and calls IT support to get them started on a warrant so they can get the files retrieved from that storage site

Meanwhile Esposito is still with The assistant "Ms. Chapman. We are wondering if you knew any of the clients that your employer was really afraid of?"

"Oh, yes. There was one man that had come in. He wanted to file a law suit against a book writer. He claimed a guy named Castle, o think, had stolen his idea for a character in his book"

Esposito obviously know who she is talking about "What was the basis for the suit?"

The man…I think his name was Jerry something said that this writer stole an idea about a police detective and used his ideas and made a bunch of money. He claimed that he had solid proof"

"What kind of proof?"

"He had computer files with creation dates and notarized documents with diaries containing notes of when he made up the character. Stuff like that"

"So was Mr. Lawson sure about the lawsuit?"

"He was. That is until he did a little back checking on the notary that was used. Come to find out the name was not current. He said something about she had died last year and it would be hard for anyone to get her testimony about when she actually signed the documents"

"Is there anything else you can remember that might be helpful?"

"Yeah. Now that you mention it. He has some computer guy look at the files. They said something about the metadata telling a different story than the file name being used. Mr. Lawson said it looked like the file actually belonged to someone named Rogers. But that make no sense to me or Mr. Lawson"

Esposito tells the witness "Ms. Chapman. That makes perfect sense to us."

Ryan re enters the room "IT is getting a warrant" He turns to the witness "Ms. Chapman you have been a tremendous help to us. We will be in contact soon"

Ryan and Esposito escort her to the elevator and return to their desks.

Ryan's phone rings "Ryan! WHAT? What do you mean they're gone? Gone where? We are on our way" Ryan slams down his phone

Ryan turns to Esposito "The protective detail went to the room to see if Castle and Beckett needed anything. They were gone. The room is empty but they found blood on the floor"


End file.
